Saga of Tanya the Jedi
by Half Baked Cat
Summary: Tanya is reborn in the world of Star Wars around the time of the Battle of Naboo and must find a way to survive the coming attrocities.
1. Prologue: Order 66 Begins

Prologue: Order 66 Begins

"Follow me younglings. Temple under attack. We are going to safety."

Clear instructions. Basic explanation. No time to answer further questions. Cross room to other exit. Hush the curiosity. Keep calm and lead. Look around corner. White armor. Duck back.

There. That room has a balcony. Ledge leads to a chamber with stairs to a different level of temple. Give assurances that younglings are safe with me. Trust none have fallen behind on physical lessons.

Careful. Patrol coming. Hide all.Coast clear. Move. Head down. Ships will be watched. Crowds will be safer. Side exit there. Not guarded yet. Lead younglings to safe house.

—-

I made it back to my safe house, a small condo I bought after a previous invasion of the temple, and ushered the younglings inside. Looking at the group, I could see the fear and confusion on their faces. I could feel it in the force. That would not do.

"Ok. Do any of you know how to hide your force presence?" Hiding is good. None of them know, so giving them a lesson will keep them busy and calm.

I took a meditative seat and indicated for the younglings to join me. "First step is the same as expanding your presence and awareness. Calm yourselves and tap into the force. From there, instead of exploring out, pull the force in and around yourself and make yourself as small as you can."

I monitor them for a moment to make sure they are understanding the exercise, before getting up. "Keep it up. I need to go out and get a few things."

Before leaving, I grab a change of clothes and change in the bathroom, removing all obvious signs of me being a Jedi and covering my face for those who know me. I needed information and there is not enough food for over a dozen kids in the apartment.


	2. Chapter 1: Holocron Heist

Chapter 1: Holocron Heist

In the briefing room of the Jedi Temple, Tanya, Anakin, Obi-wan, and Yoda were discussing how to handle the recent eviction of Republic forces from Felicia when suddenly Yoda stumbled back.

"Disturbance in the force I feel. Thieves we will have," the diminutive Jedi Master said, leaning onto his walking stick as a pained expression passed his face.

Anakin and Obi-wan looks at each other as Tanya spoke up, "How long do we have to prepare?"

"Not long."

"First things first, where do we start looking for these intruders?" Obi-wan asked in a firm tone, standing straight in his armored lightly colored Jedi clothes.

"If we know what their objectives are, we could respond better." Tanya pointed out, taking a contemplative pose, her modified Mk. 2 Clone Trooper armor scuffed and dirty still from a recent battle.

"I doubt they've come to hijack starfighters," Anakin sarcastically pointed out, earning an annoyed glare from the shortest human in the room.

"What can they get here they can't get anywhere else?" Obi-wan asked, hoping to distract the pair before they get into an argument. Again.

"Information," Anakin quickly suggested, his dark robes and scarred face giving him a menacing presence as he started to stalk from the room.

"The Jedi transmitter codes. Every piece of troop information, in one place. And it's all in the east tower. The east tower communications center," Obi-Wan agreed, beginning to follow.

"Unless they are after Jedi artifacts," Tanya suggested. "The temple is a thousand years old. We have a lot of ancient relics, including holocrons that hold dangerous secrets. Holocrons that if stolen also steal away all of our sense of security because someone got so deep into the temple."

"But the holocrons need a Jedi to use," Anakin waved off the suggestion.

"Or a former Jedi. Like Count Dooku."

Everyone in the room froze at the reminder that the leader of the opposition was once one of them.

—-

Tanya strode swiftly through the halls of the Temple, a Telecom unit in hand as she tried to contact her adjunct.

"Hello, Visha here," a female voice answered the call.

"Visha, I need you to get a squad together and get to the command center for further instruction."

"Tanya? I thought we were on leave. What is going on?"

"Vacation is over. Master Yoda sensed intruders invading the Temple. ETA unknown. We need to be ready for their arrival."

"Understood. Fairy Three out." A brief flash of annoyance at her unit's call sign passed on Tanya's face before she schooled her face into a mask of calm as she entered her room at the Temple to grab her helmet that was emblazoned with a female humanoid figure with insectoid wings holding up a single finger while grinning with rather fearsome and maniacal grin with far too many and far too sharp teeth.

Making a beeline for the Archives and looking for Madam Jocasta, Tanya kept a weary eye open to her surroundings. Spotting Ahsoka, Tanya gave a brief wave before continuing her look for the librarian.

"Heya Tanya. What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked, coming up to Tanya, vibrating with the energy of the young and bored often have when finding something that could entertain them for a moment.

"I need to speak with Master Jocasta. Do you know where she currently is?" Tanya responded in a very business tone, putting Ahsoka instantly on alert.

"She's in the stack down that way," Ahsoka answered before meekly following up with, "Is something going on?"

"Hopefully nothing you need to worry yourself about, Padawan," Tanya told the physically older but less experienced girl with a rather brittle smile. "Enjoy your time in this peaceful library while you can."

"R-right," Ahsoka agreed to Tanya's retreating back before spotting the large green form of Jedi Master Ord Enisence and going to see if she could help him.

"Madam Jocasta, a word please," Tanya requested of the elderly female human Jedi as she reached into the white utility belt of her armor and pulling out a flimsy with a rather prominent seal on it.

"Yes my dear?" The Jedi Master said, turning to face the much younger knight with a fond smile at a kindred spirit in the joy of the pursuit of knowledge.

"I need access to the hallway to the Holocron vault. Here is the authorization from Grand Master Yoda."

"Oh?" The Jedi Master took the flimsy and confirmed that Yoda had indeed authorized Tanya access to the hallway. "What is going on?"

"Hopefully hours of boredom for me before someone comes and lets me out."

Seeing the seriousness in the young Jedi, Master Jocasta nodded and lead Tanya to the door and opened it up. "Stay right by the entrance or you will set off the security system."

"Understood," Tanya agreed with a nod before putting her helmet on and taking up a sentry position to the side of the door inside the hallway, taking her lightsaber to hand, a sleek and elegant design that exemplified the less is more mentality of being simple brushed durasteel with a leather wrapped grip.

It was a quiet thirty minutes before Tanya heard voices coming from the vent. Taking a crouching position, Tanya readied herself for a fight as she saw the laser grid deactivate, but she kept her lightsaber deactivated up until a bounty hunter and his robot came through the ventilation, dropping the grate to announce their arrival. Tanya quietly activated her Comlink to the security center before activating her saber with a snap hiss, gaining the attention of the bounty hunter and droid.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours for the public are over. If you would come with me, we can get you a pamphlet on our hours of operations and some of the wonderful history of our fine Temple."

"Jedi, how did you know we would be here?" Cad Bane asked with a low growl.

"Well, it is pretty stupid for someone to break into the Jedi Temple, so I asked myself what is the stupidest thing someone could steal. And what do you know, I was right."

Cad Bane pulled his blaster out and fired upon the Jedi, who easily deflected the shots, while he pulled out a remote and activated a button.

"Toto, distract her," Cad said as he began to retreat back into the vents.

"I'm not a combat droid," the small robot complained, moving in a frightened manner.

"Just do it Toto."

Before Toto could do anything, Tanya force pushed him into the vault door, crushing him, before jumping up into the ventilation. She made it barely five feet through the ventilation before there was an explosion behind her that threw her further into the vents. Getting up with no harm done and picking up her blade as she continued to run after Cad Bane. She caught up to the sound of a fight going on, spotting Anakin and Obi-wan already engaged with the bounty hunter.

"Give it up, you are surrounded and outnumber three to one," Tanya said, pointing her saber at the bounty hunter as he looked around before sighing and letting his blaster drop as he put his hands up in defeat.

"I knew this mission was suicide," Cad Bane said in defeat.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to reconsider what missions you take while we get to the bottom of why you were hired," Obi-wan said with good humor that was at total odds to how Tanya felt about how deeply someone managed to get into the temple before they could stop him and how lucky they were that everyone was to be in the right places at the right times.


	3. Interlude 1: Escaping Coruscant

Interlude 1: Escaping Coruscant

Information was easy to come by. It was all the news was playing. And the news made my blood run cold. The Jedi council had betrayed the Republic in a grab for power. Apparently with the recent death of Count Dooku, the council saw the end of their current power and prestige in the government as the war would draw to an end and sought to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor in order to take over for him.

I felt the switch to an empire was going a bit far, but at least it was being lead by a moderate and reasonable person and not some extremist who would be little more than some degenerate dictator. What concerned me the most about the situation was how us rank and file Jedi would be painted by the greedy and disconnected leadership, especially Yoda. No one should be allowed unquestionable control of any powerful group for as long as he had. That would only lead to this exact sort of corruption.

Shaking my head, I made my way to the under city to a bar I knew a few less scrupulous pilots tend to frequent. It would be best for me and the younglings to get off planet quickly and lay low somewhere the new empire would not care to look while this whole mess blew over.

The bar was not the hive of the worst scum and villainy the galaxy had to offer, but it wasn't far off. Stepping in, it was easy to spot a group of pilots by their clothes and bearing. Ignoring the momentary silence that met my entrance, I made my way straight to the group.

"I'm in need of transportation for myself and some companions to Ryloth. Any of you willing?"

One of the kicked off the wall with a smug grin. "Sure, I could use a vacation, but you'll have to pay for my room for a week."

"Done. And I'll throw in five thousand credits, plus costs, if you can get your ship ready in two hours and get it loaded up with enough food for about two dozen kids," I said, holding out my hand to seal the deal.

His eyes narrowed and it wasn't until he explained that I understood his suspicions. "I don't deal with child trafficking."

Before he could leave I threw out, "Good. Because I am trying to get these kids to safety."

That raised a few eyebrows. "There are some people after them."

The pilot grabbed my hand with a grin. "Marjova at your service."

"Tanya."


	4. Chapter 2: Battle for Ertegas

Chapter 2: Battle for Ertegas

Ertegas, breadbasket planet, under siege from the Separatists seeking to cut off clone trooper rations.

Jedi from the Agricorps forced to hide.

Tanya, recently promoted to Jedi Knight, given command of ending the siege.

—-

Aboard the Venator Class Star Destroyer, Tranquility, Tanya was meeting with the commanding clone of her clone troop unit and the Admiral of the fleet heading through hyperspace to the Ertegas star system.

"What is the situation on arrival?" Tanya asked, in her light grey Jedi robes, her lightsaber sitting at her hip.

"The separatists have made landfall and have setup a planetary shield generator. We will need that taken down before we can take out the droid control ship," Admiral Lergen briefed, standing at attention in his immaculately pressed uniform.

"That's where we come in," Tanya said with a sigh.

"Indeed. The shield generator seems to be set to block large ships and turbo laser fire, but a single dropship would be able to get through with no problem."

"Do we at least have a local contact who can guide us?"

"No. We have lost all contact planet side. We believe the communication jammer is either built into the shield generator or is in the droid control ship."

Tanya gave another sigh before looking at her Commander Clone. "Begin preparations for a rough insertion. Plot out an evasive path as close to the generator as possible. And remember Mission One."

"Sir, what is Mission One?" The commander clone asked with a salute.

"Survive. I am not going to be held responsible for a bunch of clones dying under my watch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir."

Tanya nodded as the clone turned to leave.

"Oh. And get me a blaster." Tanya added offhandedly as she turned back to the admiral.

Everyone turned towards Tanya and looked at her lightsaber hanging at her waist.

A technician at a sensor scanner decided to poke the elephant that had suddenly appeared in the room. "Uh, don't you already have a weapon?"

"Yeah, but how quickly can you cross a battlefield to hit someone with a stick?" Tanya asked. "And how much faster is a blaster bolt?"

Tanya let that thought sink in for a moment before turning back to the Admiral to continue the briefing and strategy session.

—-

Tanya sat with her squad as they entered the atmosphere, adjusting the comlink in her ear for comfort. "Alright men. It is traditional for the leader to give some inspiring words of wisdom before diving head first into battle."

Satisfied with the way the comlink sat, she stood up and was annoyed even the men sitting on the ground doing last minute checks on their rifles were apparently taller than her.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Today, is a good day! For somebody else to die!"

With that the clones gave a round of chuckles as the tension was broken as the trajectory of the craft noticeably changed and the drop ship doors opened.

Tanya used the force to summon her blaster, practically a sniper rifle compared to her small size, and took up a position on the ground on the starboard side to begin shooting down droids from the air.

Her unit quickly began to follow her lead, shooting at the exposed droids through the low grain.

"Concentrate your fire. We aren't going for kills here. We need to clear the drop zone." Tanya ordered.

"Sir!" The troopers responded at once.

"Excellent. Keep it up men."

Everyone on the ship were very careful about not thinking how close the return fire was to hitting the dropship, killing them all.

The dropship dodged and weaved the blaster bolts coming from the small army of droids, gaining a few glancing blows, but one hit a trooper standing next to Tanya in the leg, knocking him down.

Tanya reacted instantly, rolling the troop over to look at the wound, a black gash along the side of his thigh piece.

"How do you feel soldier?" Tanya barked the question in an annoyed tone.

"Spooked, but unharmed. I can fight Sir."

"I'll be the judge of that." Tanya stuck her fingers into the gash and quickly pulled them back, shaking her hand as if she just got burned. "Seems the shot didn't make it through your armor. Alright Scorch, up you go. And remind me to get some of that armor after this mission is over."

"Sir, yes Sir!"

Tanya used the force to pick the newly dubbed Scorch up before went back to firing positions, Scorch a bit more behind cover than previously.

—-

While the landing seemed to take hours, it was only a couple of minutes later that the squad was on the ground and heading for the cover of the grain, staying low to the ground.

Slipping between the stalk that were just barely taller than the ten year old mission leader.

"Everyone safe?" Tanya asked, standing next to her commander clone. Getting a round of acknowledgements, Tanya gave a grim nod. "Good. Advance slowly. We need visuals on the area to plan our approach."

After several tense minutes of stealth, Tanya got a visual of the area around the slim tower of the shield generator up close. The field for a couple hundred meters around had been burned to the ground creating a flat kill zone patrolled by droids whose heads were swizzling in search of targets to gun down.

Tanya strapped her blaster across her back as she crouched and motioned for her commander clone trooper close. Drawing a rough map of the area she began to explain her plan.

"I only see one way we can get the bomb onto that generator. As the one most likely to survive acting as a distraction, I'll draw the fire and attention of the droids. You and troopers will go around to the other side before coming in, setting the bomb, getting back to cover, and begin giving me covering fire so I can get out of there."

"Sir, permission to speak," the clone requested after the plan was laid out.

"Permission granted."

"In order to better achieve mission one, only one of us needs to go in to set the bomb. The rest of the unit can take up positions here, here, and here to cover you and the bomb setter."

Tanya gave the modified plan a moment consideration before nodding. "Good work spotting a better way. Next time, though, you do not need to request permission to make suggestions for a better plan."

"Sir."

"You have thirty secs to get in position before I start my distraction."

"Sir." The trooper nodded before moving swiftly into the grain, instructing his troops as he went.

Tanya took the time to breathe and calm herself down, knowing it was risky, but that it was the best they had at the moment.

After her thirty seconds were up, she strode into the kill zone with more confidence than she felt. She saw a droid indicate something to her, but she wasn't sure if it said anything over the sound of her rapidly beating heart. Taking up and igniting her lightsaber, she felt a moment of comfort from the gentle purple glow of the blade before the force screamed danger and she parried a blaster bolt.

Striding further into the field she kept up parrying and deflecting of the bolts the droids fired upon her position. Staying defensive and keeping an eye on her surroundings, she saw more droids from around the field moving towards her, firing as they did. A few of the droids fell to reflected blaster fire, but Tanya was unable to reliably use the angles of fire to kill droids and she began to be pushed back.

Then the droidekas began to roll out of the field of grain where they had been hiding and deployed their personal shields and began firing heavy blaster fire on her position.

Her face contorted into a mask of rage as she closed her eyes. And she spoke.

"Oh, lord."

The gentle breeze around the field of battle suddenly stilled.

"Hear the cry of your faithless followers."

Her blade slowly began to thicken and change color from purple to a brilliant gold.

"For though we have sinned and forgotten thee, our hearts cry out for you."

Her eyes opened and were shining gold.

"So, my Lord, give this faithless one strength to vanquish these soulless foes."

With a swipe of her wrist, Tanya's blazing gold saber unleashed a beam that took out a group of the battle droids who seemed to explode at the lightest touch of the beam.

And Tanya began to sing.

"Mine eyes hath seen the glory of the coming of the Lord."

Tanya jumped and landed on top of a droideka shield before thrusting her sword down, the blade barely slowed by the shield.

"He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored."

Tanya backflipped as she began to fall, her blaster slipping around her body into the air. Tanya grabbed it as she rolled in the air and fired at the droids surrounding her.

"He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword."

Tanya let go of the blaster which stayed in the air where she let it go and gave a vertical slash that unleashed her blade's furious beam that destroyed three more droids.

"His truth is marching on."

The shield generator blew up and the tower began to fall.

"Glory! Glory! Hallelujah! Glory! Glory! Hallelujah! Glory! Glory! Hallelujah! His truth is marching on."

Tanya pulled one of the other droidekas off the ground and towards her, over her head. Two quick slashes removed its heavy blasters which stayed behind above Tanya's head.

"I have seen Him in the watch fires of a hundred circling camps."

Tanya gestured and all the fallen blasters rose in the air, aimed at the battle droids.

"They have builded Him an altar in the evening dews and damps."

The droids stood no chance of avoiding all the blaster bolts Tanya fired into them before letting the blasters fall back to the ground.

"I can read His righteous sentence by the dim and flaring lamps."

All but Tanya's blaster, which she grabbed from the air before using the force to slam the last two droidekas into each other.

"His day is marching on."

Tanya turned towards the clone troopers who had come out of the grain and seemed to be confused about what to do now that the battle was so swiftly over and she gave them a grin that would dear itself into their minds for the rest of their days.

"Come men, we have a planet to save."

—-

Near a burning building of simple construction and a low roof a trio of Jedi robed figures were being lead in chains by a force of battle droids.

"Move," One of the droids ordered, pushing the shortest of three, a dark green skinned Rodian in dark brown robes who was barely a teen.

"We are," the tallest one said, glaring at the lifeless machine. "Where are you taking us?"

"You are prisoners of war. What happens to you is none of my concern," The droid told the pink skinned Twi'lek in very light, nearly white, robes.

The third Jedi stopped walking and turned towards the way they had come from. "I sense a presence?" The dark skinned older human male said in a confused tone. "Heavy in the dark side? But it feels bright and clean?"

"I said move," the droid said coming over to push the man back to marching.

"Uh, we got something incoming," another droid spoke up, looking in the same direction as the man with a pair of binoculars.

"Uh, looks like a Jedi and clones."

"Clones? Attack!" The apparent leader said, taking aim with his blaster.

The blasts made it about halfway to the figures before freezing in mid air. The short Jedi leading the clones seeming unbothered by the blaster fire coming towards her as she gently waved her hand and a second squad led by an identical twin appeared to come out of the field and took up firing position as did the men that followed her.

"I would advise you to release your prisoners," the closer one said.

"Kill the Jedi," the commanding droid ordered.

All the battle droids took aim at the five Jedi they saw at random when a golden saber came spinning out of the field from behind them, arching through the droids before coming to a pause in mid air as Tanya began to appear from thin air and her duplicates and the clones with the duplicates disappeared and revealed ground that has been blasted.

Tanya and her troops strode to the Jedi and freed them.

Staring into the only other female's eyes, Tanya's still lit with a golden glow, Tanya spoke, "A time to love. A time to hate. A time for peace. A time for war. It is for you to decide what to do."

The Pink Jedi gulped and nodded.

—-

On board the Tranquility, Tanya was rubbing her head while nursing a mug of caff, the Pink Jedi next to her, as they sat ready for the debriefing to begin. On Tanya's other side stood her clone commander, going by the name of Simon.

Admiral Lergen began the meeting with the holographic Mace Windu.

"We began the mission by sending in a small strike team headed up by Jedi Knight Degurechaff, after an hour of waiting, the shield around the planet went down and we engaged the control ship. The battle was longer than anticipated, but losses were minimal. After the control ship went down, we sent in clones to free any captives and check that all droids were destroyed."

"Hmm. Good. What about the ground battle, Knight Tanya?" Windu asked.

"Ugh," Tanya grunted in pain before beginning. "The landing was a bit rough, but we made landfall unharmed. To destroy the generator, I acted as a distraction. During the skirmish, I was beginning to get overwhelmed. I then tapped deeply into the force and my memory gets fuzzy from there."

"We will have to discuss this later," Windu said, showing no emotion.

"Yes Sir," Tanya obediently responded.

Windu's blue hologram turned to face the Twi'lek. "And you are?" He asked, not immediately recognizing her.

The agricorp Jedi stood up swiftly, ramrod straight, nerves clearly visible to all. "Jedi Agricorp member, Viktoriya Ivanovna, Master Windu, Sir."

"Viktoriya? You were the one that volunteered for the Agricorps instead of trying to become a Padawan a few years ago, correct."

"Uh, yes Master," Viktoriya agreed as she appeared to shrink in on herself.

"What are doing at this debriefing?"

"After Tanya saved me and a couple of other Agricorp members, I sorta went along with her and the clones to free other captured Jedi and just kinda kept following her and nobody stopped me. Should I leave?"

"You may leave," Mace allowed.

Viktoriya started to move, but stopped and looked at Tanya who was staring at the hologram. "Uh, before I go, what is going to happen with me now?"

"What would you like to happen?" Mace asked, scrutinizing the young Jedi.

"If it is ok, I would like to join the fight. To help my fellow Jedi."

"Hmm, you will have to be made a Padawan first. And I think it is about time that Knight Degurechaff took one on."

"I would need some time to get her up to speed," Tanya said, not agreeing, but not saying no.

"How long would you need?"

"A month should do to get her to a basic competency."

Mace nodded. "Admiral, I'll need you to take them to the training site of Tanya's choice. Expect to return after a month..."

"Actually," Tanya interrupted. "I believe the Admiral and his men would be a big help."

"Very well, Admiral, you and your men are to help with whatever Tanya's training involves."

"Yes Sir," The Admiral agreed in a very neutral tone.


	5. Interlude 2: Hiding in Sight

Getting some clothes delivered to the ship was not difficult. Thrift shops were in abundance in a large city and anyone dropping a thousand credits on second hand clothes sized for children could easily get them delivered if they didn't care about what the clothes looked liked.

Getting the younglings safely to the ship, however, was trickier. The shipyard the pilot was at was too far to go by foot quickly and news of the assassination attempt was spreading. My only hope was that nobody was going to finger a group of children as being assassins.

My heart stopped when I heard a lightsaber activate and the voice of a clone trooper behind me. Turning, I saw he had activated the bayonet of his rifle and was questioning a robed man. Hood falling back, I could see it was some drunkard that could barely hold himself upright. Carefully, I lead the younglings around a corner and took the long way to the bus terminal that would take us to the shipyard.

The following minutes were tense, but the younglings were doing an excellent job keeping their presence hidden.

Getting onto the bus, I let out a sigh of relief. Why was I saving these younglings? I could have been safely off planet by now if I left them behind. Turning to look at them, seeing the fear and hope they had on their faces, I knew this was the moral choice. If nothing else, after getting them out of the Jedi clothes, they would help make an excellent disguise.


	6. Chapter 3: The Beginning

It is warm. It is comfortable. It does not understand. It does not think. It is floating. It does not notice time. It does not notice growth.

It notices It is no longer floating. It notices how tight everything is. It does not remember. It notices it is no longer warm. It feels something rubbing It. It notices softness all around It. It sees, but It does not understand. It hears crying. It feels nourishment.

It begins to think. It begins to remember. It was once he. He was Satou Osamu. He was confused. He was tired. He slept. He dreamed of a past that no longer exists.

His vision begins to focus. He sees a face he does not recognize. A red face with feminine features that has large horns coming from the sides.

He remembers religion. He remembers Hell. He feels anger. He feels scared. He feels a calm sweep over him. He is confused.

"Calm Tanya. Relax. You need to eat. No need to fear the food," the demon said in a soothing tone.

'Who is Tanya?' He thinks. 'What is this demon? Am I in hell?' He remembers his death. 'Did that Being X send me here?'

He remembers that he was a Human Resource Manager at a company. He remembers the company was restructuring and he was responsible for delivering the news to the employees being cut.

He remembers the last one he spoke with that day. An unabashed otaku in the IT department that had taken the most time off in order to go to science fiction conventions and was unnecessary when there were several far more responsible employees capable of doing his tasks. Osamu remembers explaining the reasons for the firing. Osamu remembers the former coworkers attempts at begging for his job. Osamu remembers being disgusted by the other man's childish desire for toys.

Osamu remembers heading to the train station home, satisfied at a day's job done well. Osamu remembers the push. Osamu remembers the fall. Osamu remembers time freezing and seeing the otaku looking like he had just pushed something.

Osamu remembers Being X.

—-

"I am getting tired of this," a voice spoke. "Humans these days have no sense of right and wrong anymore. They have strayed too far from the laws of the universe."

"What?"

"And there is no Faith in any power beyond themselves."

"Why would there be?"

"What do you mean?"

Osamu feels like something is looking at him. Giving him attention.

"Why would we need faith? There is no evidence of anything beyond ourselves and we have been proven we can change this world as we see fit."

"Oh? And you doubt even now when a force beyond your comprehension."

"Of course not. You are likely just a hallucination due to adrenaline and pain that has not consciously hit yet dragging out this moment for as long as possible. As a hallucination of an unknown force, I think I'll call you Being X."

"So certain for a man facing death that there is no possible force beyond humans. Perhaps an example should be made of you."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I shall send you to a world more advanced than your own with more of your precious evidence of the fundamental forces of the Universe."

"Now here me, you cannot just take away my freedom to choose..."

"Do try to survive."

It took a bit of time for Osamu to get used to being called Tanya, and even longer to get used to the idea that he was now a she. As she was getting used to these facts, she slowly began to learn about the world she was in.

While many of the other children and even the adults appear demonic, they were actually various alien species. As for where Tanya was, it appears she was at a temple of some sort of religious order in a highly advanced civilization. It was after a year at the temple that Tanya understood that she was apparently sent to a Universe she had thought of as an alright action film.

At the realization, she ended up in timeout for the explicit language she used and a few of the caretakers were removed from the position of raising the younglings. If she had actually paid attention, she could have navigated this new life and set herself up for a comfortable life. Instead, she was going to stumble through attempting to find a comfortable life with just her own logic to help, again.


	7. Interlude 3: Shipping off to Ryloth

Marjova was good to his word and had the ship ready to go. He even had smuggling compartments open and ready for us to hide in. Good move on his part, as clone troopers decided to perform a random search of the ship, I even overheard one of the troopers specifically ask if there were any Jedi on board. Either our pilot didn't realize we were from the temple, or he was just that against harming children and did not trust the troopers to do right by them. Either way, he told them there wasn't and let the troopers look for themselves.

Soon after, we were off in a very nerve wracking take off, the younglings and myself staying hidden until we were safely in hyperspace. Coming out, I breathed a sigh of relief and gave the younglings positive reinforcement for staying hidden before going to join the pilot in the cockpit, his astromech beeping something I couldn't understand in binary.

"Thank you," I began as I took the copilot seat.

"I don't rightly know what you are thanking me for."

"For not revealing us to the troopers."

Marjova turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I could tell what he was going to say and stopped him. "You are going to find out soon enough. The younglings need training and it will be difficult to hide force training on this ship for the length of the trip."

He shrugged and asked something else, "Why Ryloth?"

"I have contacts there that will be happy to help me."


	8. Chapter 4: Rylothian Investments

Meditation is an important aspect of being a Jedi. We have to meditate to get in touch with the force, we have to meditate to calm our emotions, we have to meditate to process our decision making process. In economic terms, the more time one spends meditating, the more credit they make as a Jedi. This is so ingrained in the local culture of this galaxy and the Jedi temple specifically that it is considered rude to disrupt a meditating Jedi except for matters of extreme importance.

Like a master taking her apprentice on a diplomatic mission that has been delayed for far too long as it was. The situation on Ryloth has historically been, in diplomatic terms, a near endless stream of shit being piled onto the local populous. The closest analogue from my prior life would be to combine the conditions on the sugar plantations in the Caribbean with the exploitative slave trade practices the Europeans used in Africa during the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries. As Jedi Younglings, we were assigned to write research papers on a current topic and possible solutions to resolving the issue. I had looked into the illegal slave trade in the galaxy and focused in on the Twi'leks as an interesting case study.

It would appear the high council has reviewed my proposal and final are implementing my suggestions, having my master and me go to see how viable the plan was. I was going because it was my plan and the Jedi liked to reward insight with missions. My master was going to watch over me and stop me from actually making the situation worse.

"You will be taking the lead," Sar Labooda began the briefing without any preamble. "As such, I believe it would be best if you briefed me on the mission."

Bowing my head, I took the data slate with the mission information and took a deep breath before beginning.

"This mission is to act as a proof of concept of an alternative strategy towards the still common and illegal slave trade in the outer rim of Republic space. As a trail, the plan is to disincentivize the continuation of the exploitation of the Twi'lek people through alternative profits and reduced expenditures. In order to enact the plan requires additional funds and authorization of the current exports of Ryloth. As such, an invite for a meeting was sent to the Banking Clans and the Techno Union. We will be meeting with the representatives and a group of local leaders to discuss the details and meditate a mutually beneficial deal."

"And the details of this plan are?"

That question lay at the heart of the problem with my plan from a Jedi point of view and the major reason the Jedi council reviewed the proposal for so long. I cannot say for certain why the council finally decided to approve of the plan, but my thought is that it is to be my Trial of Insight. A trial meant to test a Padawan's ability to see through deception and understand a person's true character.

"There are two major exports for Ryloth; slaves and spice. The spice is mined by slave labor. The plan is to first implement a cheaper alternative to using slaves by introducing droids to the process. The initial cost of implementing the droids will be high, but the long term cost savings will more than make up the difference."

"And the illegal drug market will be flooded with an increased source."

Nodding my head, I took that comment as an indication to speak on that point. "Indeed, recreational use of spice is illegal. However, ryll spice has several legitimate uses in the medical field and reducing the suffering of sentients is one of the principles our order strives for. Even if that may result in us supporting certain criminal organizations."

Taking a deep breath, I reveal an aspect of the plan that was unfortunately necessary. "As such, I fully suspect a Hutt representative to be at this meeting as well. This meeting is not exactly being kept top secret and the Hutts have many ways of gaining information. To that end, getting the approval of the Hutts would be ideal. They would be able to provide extra protection against the slaving guilds while also being a primary buyer and transporter of the spice. Meanwhile, we will have a new place just outside of Hutt space for the Hutts to patronize for their pleasure."

"Your tone suggests you dislike this aspect of your plan."

"The rule of law is in place for a reason. Those who operate outside the rule of law cause problems for society as a whole. That said, the strength of enforcement of the law is currently weak in the outer rim, leading to a situation where a criminal organization is a more stabilizing influence than anarchy. Until such a time that dismantling the Hutt cartel will not create a worse situation than leaving them be, we must work with them to eliminate the worst aspects of crime. And the Hutt are relatively easy to work with from what I have researched, money and pleasure are the two things they care about."

"Going back to the plan, you mentioned the first part is to change the mining of the spice. What is the second?"

"The second is where we go after the sex slave industry. By making the Twi'lek employees at various resorts, casinos, amusement parks, and supporting industries that we will have built on Ryloth. These businesses will bring in tourism money as citizens from across the Galaxy, but especially from Hutt space, come to relax and have fun. That money will then go to paying off the banking clan's loans, hiring and equipping a planetary defense force and police force, and further expanding both the mining operations and the tourism operations based upon demand. By employing the native Twi'lek people in these roles, we are providing them with the funds to defend themselves while also making it more difficult for slavers to get their 'merchandise' if for no other reason than an annoyed Hutt can be incredibly petty. And a Hutt whose pleasure got disrupted by slavers stealing the employees that are supposed to be operating all these facilities will be an incredibly annoyed Hutt."

"You seem to have a good idea of what your goals are, but how do you know the various interests will agree?"

I could feel a smile threatening to show on my face. While I died working in Human Resources, I had cut my teeth climbing the ranks in my last life making deals in the Sales Department. And that was without the cultural and societal benefit that being a Jedi had in this world. Many consider the Jedi the great upholders of law and order, which makes a Jedi supporting a business venture a great PR move and would be amazing for advertisement.

"Greed. This operation has the potential for high profits for relatively middling risk. It also gives these businessmen the idea that the Jedi are open to helping business ventures that agree with our morals which can be leveraged in those businesses appealing to the general public into buying into said businesses as being in the Galaxy's overall interest."

My master closed her eyes and took on a thoughtful pose. Master Labooda was well known in the order as being a particularly insightful and thoughtful Jedi, so I was sure she would see the benefits to my plan, but I was concerned that I was overlooking something. There was so much about this new life I did not know that could cause me problems in the future. Knowledge that otaku that killed me probably one and was lording over me from my past now.

My master nodded and rose from the meditating position she had assumed for the briefing. "Well, let us get to it. We have a long trip in front of us."

—-

"This is an interesting development that I can make use of either way. Keep me informed of all developments." A hooded holographic figure spoke to his subordinate.

"Yes my Lord," Viceroy Nute Gunray responded with a deep bow before the holocom shut off. Standing straight and fixing his ceremonial robes up, he turned and got onto the shuttle that would take him to what promised to be a most interesting meeting.

While his last encounter with Jedi had not gone well, he managed to get out of being punished too harshly for the blockade of Naboo and attempted assassination of the Jedi. And now he was meeting up with a different one who has proposed a new way of exploiting Ryloth that hasn't been attempted before. As an added bonus, those foolish Jedi had gathered all the leaders of the soon to be separating Confederation to one place, giving them a wonderful opportunity to scheme without drawing suspicion or leaving an unusual communication trail.

The trip down was quiet and uneventful followed by a traditional pre-meeting meet and great dinner where a few side discussions occurred, but the primary gossip was centered on the two female human Jedi in their unassuming garb and what the full scope of their proposal was.

It was at the presentation the following day that the small Jedi presented the proposal. A well researched, in depth proposal with a lot of interconnected parts that each would prove highly profitable for all involved if given a chance. The logistics were laid out in a beautiful blueprint that just requires funds and resources to implement, the profit margins and room for further markup exquisitely delicious, the demands of the Jedi reasonable.

The Jedi would take a pittance of 10% of the profits, a number that Nute was sure would be negotiated even further down, and the guarantee that Ryloth would become a slave free planet. In exchange, the Jedi would use their network to open a few doors for the corporations to set up trade and transportation networks for the goods and people that would be traveling to and from the system and the two Jedi who were proposing this would become the public faces of the endeavor, keeping the humanity first supremacists from causing too many issues and gaining the support of all the Jedi loving fools in the galaxy.

Nute Gunray was salivating at all the potential profits this was going to give him, but he had to play it cool. This plan needed the Trade Federation in order to transport the spice and he could also get a luxury transportation set up between Hutt space, the mid rim and the core easily enough. All he would require is a slightly larger cut of the profits and a few bribes along the way is just common business practice.

And if his Lord, Darth Sidious wanted to interfere, the Viceroy was certain he could still wrangle a few bribes and concessions from this meeting. Oh yes, the profits were going to be delicious.


	9. Epilogue

Arriving in the Rylothian system, I was surprised by how much it had changed in the years since I had made a few small proposals to profitably remove slavery. There were several space stations, including a few with garish signs advertising vices and sins, in orbit. Commandeering the communications system on the ship, I made a quick call to get our final decent cleared and expedited.

Marjova gave me an odd look upon being told where exactly we were heading for planet side.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Jedi Knight Tanya Degurechaff."

"And how, pray tell, does a Jedi come to bring so cozy with the high ups of the Separatists?"

"I was the one who came up with the plan for this enterprise and got it off the ground."

I don't know why my pilot would be so surprised, it was pretty commonly known the Jedi had been deeply involved with the changes in Ryloth before the war broke out and due to various conflicts of interest both sides had in Ryloth's success the entire planet managed to avoid any major fighting occurring near it.

The ride down was slow and chaotic from all the air traffic that had already begun to fill the airspace around Lessu, the capital of the planet. The spire of rock and buildings looked almost nothing like what I remembered from years ago, new construction could be seen everywhere as hotels, governmental buildings, housing, and shopping were all built up to support the transformation of Ryloth from a backwaters planet in a far flung corner of the Galaxy with barely any laws enforceable into a service industry heaven.

Our path was towards the largest building being built right into the spire, high up in the city. A gleaming beacon of the power of the capitalist system at its finest with a number of private ship docks available along one side of the structure. Not knowing if we would be staying here or elsewhere for the time being, I had the younglings stay on the ship as we came down for a landing.

Leaving on the descended ramp, Marjova and myself were greeted by a Twi'lek that reminded me so much of my ever faithful Visha, pink skinned and an ever cheerful demeanor. Turning down the offer of unloading the ship for now, we were lead into the building and onto an elevator that took us to the executive's suite.

"Ah, there is my favorite Jedi. I heard you were coming by, but I had my doubts with the news that has been going around."

"Viceroy Gunray, so good to see you as well. I must admit to being a bit out of the loop after some rather unfortunate events occurred on Coruscant. Perhaps you can fill me in on the details while we get my pilot his pay."

"Ah yes, can't leave any debts unfulfilled."

The three of us took our seats and Nute Gunray began to fill me in on everything I had missed. Apparently after the Jedi Council attempted to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine, he issued an order that resulted in a massive purge of the Jedi order. No one Nute knew was sure if the entire order was gone now, or if there were more survivors besides Tanya. Either way, the war was over with the CIS coming out the losers and most of the leadership structure killed off in a final Jedi infiltration mission on Mustafar. Nute was lucky that he had other obligations that prevented his physical presence at the war council.

During this discussion, Marjova left to the hotel suite we were able to provide him with.

"Well, guess I am no longer a Jedi."

"I'm surprised. After everything I have heard about you during the war, I would have expected you to never give it up."

"If there is no Jedi Order, there is no Jedi. We might follow the tenants of the Order, but the organization is what made us Jedi. Not the beliefs and not the powers. Anyone can choose to follow the Jedi code and there are a number of force users not part of the Jedi."

"What do you plan to do then?" A voice asked behind me. A force presence I had not felt till now suddenly noticeable. I had become too absorbed in the discussion that I hadn't realized anyone had entered the room. Turning around, I was able to quickly put a face to the presence.

"Would you care for a seat, Anakin?" I offered, gesturing to the chair my pilot had vacated earlier.

"No thank you. And it is Darth Vader now."

Nodding my head as some distant memory tickled me in the back of my head, I decided to answer him.

"Well, I have a group of younglings with me. So I have an obligation to train them to be able to control their powers. After that, I don't know."

The man before me looked thoughtful before making an offer. "Join me. Together we could do a lot of good for the newly formed Empire."

Empire. Vader. Why did those ring do many bells?

"Maybe I will. Is there a particular reason you are here?"

"Yes. Nute Gunray, by order of Emperor Palpatine, you are to be executed."

"What? No I was su- p gah."

The position Darth Vader took, using the force to choke Nute finally made me realize what I had forgotten. This was Darth Vader. The big bad villain of Star Wars. The man who would control the Death Star, a planet killer and waster and waste of resources.

Considering his massive cultural impact, even in my home nation of Japan, he was a frightening opponent and I knew just how powerful Anakin was.

I don't know what he was thinking as I stood there, but he left me be with one final message that chilled me to the bones.

"I will be in touch."


	10. Important Note

So, I don't like doing author's notes for a few reasons, mostly that I subscribe to the Death of the Author mindset for writing which means that it should not matter what I say outside of the work, it should only matter what is in the actual story.

Anyways, this is not meant to be an author note on philosophy. No, this is to announce that I will be redoing the Tanya the Jedi series. Rewriting it from the ground up to expand it and add new content, as well as putting the scenes in chronological order since some people found the order I did confusing instead of an interesting way to explore the story.

I will be keeping the original version up for historical purposes and both will be marked complete to indicate those versions are dead.

I will begin posting the new version once I know if the story will be broken up into three or four books. Currently I am leaning towards four, but it will be three if I feel the first is too short.

The title list is:

Jedi

Soldier

Imperial

Rebel

They cover Tanya as a youngling/padawan, clone wars era, post clone wars era, and the climactic conclusion of the story.

Sorry for the inconvenience. If you want to follow the progress, then you can find it on Spacebattles.

Have a lovely day.


End file.
